la prima volta che ti ho visto
by Dietlinde
Summary: La prima volta che ti ho visto eri così antipatica ma perché poi tutto diventa così complicato


**A/N: Chiedo scusa a tutti ma questa è la mia prima storia in POV sicuramente avrò fatto caos … chiedo venia. Mi scuso per gli errori ma sono cotta. Sono uscita a cena e quando sono rientrata a casa ho acceso il computer e le parole si scrivevano da sole. Per favore fatemi sapere se questo mio piccolo scritto vi è piaciuto … io adoro questa coppia e mi piace pensarli insieme **

**POV Andy**

La prima volta che l'ho vista devo essere sincero l'ho trovata alquanto antipatica. Non posso dire che non fosse piacente ma tutto in lei era insopportabile. Quando è entrata nella sala omicidi con la sua cartelletta in una mano e la penna nell'altra mi sono detto _Andy la pace è finita è arrivata la strega cattiva._

Nessuno di noi poteva soffrirla, in parte perché era del FID ma soprattutto perché era cosi saccente … Miss perfettina …. Miss libro delle regole.

Ci seguiva ovunque, sempre con il fiato sul collo. Ci faceva sentire come una classe sempre sotto esame, e questo non si fa … questo si può fare … avete il mandato … non si può forzare quella porta …. E che palle ….

Il vice capo Johnson la detestava e non ne faceva mistero.

Ho avuto a che fare con lei molte volte nella mia carriera, devo ammettere che il mio carattere non è dei più docili, non sono molto paziente se devo essere onesto sono come un cerino che si accende subito … potete immaginare il mio fascicolo … il FID ci andava a nozze.

Quella volta che mi hanno aggredito dopo la riunione di AA l'ho chiamata. Si ho chiamato lei prima di ogni altro "_Capitano Raydor_, gli ho detto , _oggi è il suo giorno fortunato"_. Non chiedetemi perché lo abbia fatto ad essere onesti non lo so.

Non posso dire che non sia stata collaborativa quando in ospedale ci ha dato la dritta su come tenerci il caso, ma ci sono stati dei momenti che avrei voluto strozzarla …. Come quando ha sbattuto il mio fascicolo sul tavolo … "_Vede tenente questo è un fascicolo normale e questo è il suo". _

E' vero il mio era stracolmo ma ero stato assolto da tutte le accuse …..

Quando ha scoperto che Gabriel era stato la talpa per Goldman se da un lato ero sollevato perché forse adesso se ne sarebbe andata dall'altra avrei voluto urlarle tutta la mia rabbia, tutto il mio disprezzo per il suo lavoro …. Oddio come la detestavo ….

Tre anni fa il capo Johnson è andato alla procura ed indovinate chi ha preso il suo posto …. tutti abbiamo pensato Provenza …. Ed invece no Rulebook Raydor o se preferite Darth Raydor o la strega cattiva potrei continuare all'infinito …

L'inizio non è stato dei più rosei, immaginate abituata ad un lavoro al FID trovarsi a dirigere di punto in bianco la divisione d'elite del LAPD la MCD.

In quel momento non so cosa sia scattato in me ma mi ha fatto una grande tenerezza. Provenza non faceva mistero del suo astio ed io non so perché ho iniziato ad essere più collaborativo.

Ho imparato piano piano a conoscerla ad apprezzare la sua professionalità. E' vero le regole a volte sono pallose ma sono maledettamente necessarie e questo l'ho capito grazie a lei.

Adesso sono tre anni che lavoriamo insieme. Ho scoperto che è una donna fantastica, dolce e molto sensibile.

Penso che sia cambiata grazie a Rusty e forse grazie anche a tutti noi.

Mia figlia Nicole si è sposata ed io da emerito idiota non volevo andare al matrimonio. Sharon mi ha fatto cambiare idea e quando si è offerta di farmi da buffer, non riuscivo a crederci … il capitano Raydor non lo avrebbe mai fatto, non quello di una volta.

Ho maledetto quel giorno per aver accettato la sua offerta, ora sto male. Sto male quando sento il rumore dei suoi tacchi nel corridoi, quando siamo nella stessa stanza, quando mi posa la mano sulla spalla e mi chiama Andy con quella voce dolcissima.

La mia testa va al giorno del matrimonio. Quando mi ha aperto la porta credo di aver perso qualche anno di vita …. Mio Dio lei era bellissima. I suoi occhi, non li avevo mai notati prima, ma il loro colore era verde come la giada e brillavano alla luce come due pietre preziose. Credo di non aver mai visto niente di più bello.

Il colpo di grazie me lo sono dato quando abbiamo ballato. La tenevo stretta tra le mie braccia, sentivo il suo respiro sul mio collo ed il suo profumo oddio sarei potuto morire li in quel momento …. Ma sarei morto felice.

Provenza dice che sono un idiota, forse ha ragione ma che ci posso fare se mi sono innamorato. Lo so, sono senza speranza, so che lei mi considera solo un amico … il suo amico tenente. Quello che c'è quando ha bisogno, quello che la fa sorridere …. Confesso che ancora oggi riesco a farle perdere la pazienza qualche volta ma sempre più raramente ….

L'altro ieri ho trovato il coraggio di chiederle di accompagnarmi allo Schiaccianoci dei miei nipotini. Mi aspettavo un no come risposta ed invece mi ha stupito _Andy_, mi ha detto, _ti accompagnerò a prescindere da quello che sta succedendo ma devi dirmi cosa c'è._

Non potevo dirle che tutta la mia famiglia crede che siamo insieme. Come vorrei che fosse vero ma è impensabile che una donna come lei possa voler uscire con un uomo come me.

Più di una volta mi ha ricordato che è una donna sposata ….

Che cretino che sono, alla mia età ci sono cascato come un ragazzino, ed ora sono qui che mi struggo e penso a lei quando mi alzo, penso a lei quando lavoro e penso a lei quando dormo …. Oramai la mia giornata è fatta solo di lei …

Ecco che sta uscendo ….. oddio dov'è quel file ..

Forse dovrei invitarla ad uscire senza la scusa della mia famiglia …. Devo solo trovare il coraggio.

**POV Sharon**

La prima volta che l'ho visto la sua fama lo aveva preceduto. Per noi del FID era una spina nel fianco, peggio di una colica renale …. Ma nel giro di poco tempo era diventato la mia spina, la mia colica ….

Ho scelto di lavorare nel FID perché era l'unico modo per una donna di fare carriera … oddio ce ne era un altro ma io sono cattolica e sposata per giunta …. E poi quella non è una strada aperta a tutte.

Quando il capo Pope mi ha chiesto di seguire la divisione non ero molto entusiasta, sapevo cosa pensavano di me, sapevo che il capo Johnson non mi sopportava e che i suoi uomini mi detestavano.

Il tenente Provenza non ha mai fatto mistero del suo astio ed il tenente Flynn devo ammettere che era ancora peggio di lui.

Se c'era un uomo più refrattario alle regole quello era lui, il suo fascicolo al FID era grande come l'Odissea. Non ho mai visto un uomo che avesse la sua capacità per cacciarsi nei guai. Faceva quasi tenerezza da quanto era disarmante.

Mi sono stupita quella sera, quando dopo essere stato aggredito mi ha chiamata, ha chiamato me invece di Provenza o della Johnson … ancora oggi mi chiedo perché l'abbia fatto.

Quando l'ho visto su quell'ambulanza, ho provato una strana sensazione, una parte di me era arrabbiata perché per l'ennesima volta si era ficcato nei guai e mi aveva rovinato la serata ma l'altra parte di me era solo preoccupata che non fosse niente di grave.

Quando ho fatto capire come potevano tenersi il caso l'ho fatto solo perché vederlo in quel letto mi faceva stare male ….

Sapevo che mi detestava ed il più delle volte lo trovavo insopportabile, arrogante e troppo pieno di se. Ma lavorando a stretto contatto ho cominciato prima ad apprezzare di più poliziotto e poi l'uomo che c'era dietro il poliziotto.

Quando il capo Johnson è stato costretto a lasciare l' MCD il capo Pope mi ha offerto il suo posto. Il clima che ho trovato non è stato dei migliori. Provenza era arrabbiato con me perché convinto che gli avessi soffiato il posto, Flynn solo perché ero io … la strega cattiva … Conosco tutti i soprannomi che mi ha dato come so che quel disegno sulla lavagna l'aveva fatto lui.

All'inizio non è stato molto carino con me ma poi qualcosa è cambiato in lui. Quando mi vedeva in difficoltà cercava di essere utile, cercava di non far pesare la mia inesperienza … il FID non è la MCD. La mia esperienza era nulla in campo operativo. Ma lui era sempre li pronto ad aiutarmi, qualche volta a prendere pure le mie difese e quando mi vedeva triste usciva con una delle sue battute era così carino …

Quella volta che si era perso Rusty ho potuto leggere nei suoi occhi la preoccupazione ed il rammarico per avermi, secondo lui deluso.

Ci stavamo occupando del caso di Matteo Torres quando ho scoperto, da Provenza, che non voleva andare al matrimonio di sua figlia Nicole … oddio perché è così testardo sapevo che se non ci andava se ne sarebbe pentito per sempre.

La mia gioia è stata grande quando mi ha chiesto di poter uscire prima … Nicole si sarebbe sposata tra 3 ore e lui voleva esserci … non voleva lasciare …

E li ho commesso il mio primo errore Gli ho chiesto se aveva bisogno di un buffer ….

Mi sono sempre detta che l'ho fatto per amicizia ma ho sempre mentito a me stessa …. L'ho fatto solo per me, perché non so in quale preciso momento sia accaduto ma … mi sono innamorata di lui …

Non è stato per qualcosa che ha detto o che ha fatto .. ma solo perché era lui …

Quando quel pomeriggio ho aperto la porta e lui era li, mi sono sentita come un budino mollo … era terribilmente sexy nel completo grigio con la camicia grigio perla e la cravatta viola. E quegli occhi erano così profondi avrei potuto annegarci dentro ….

Poi mi ha chiesto di ballare e li è stata la mia Waterloo. Mentre mi teneva stretta tra le sue braccia potevo sentire la sua mano che mi accarezzava dolcemente la schiena e la sua colonia … mmm era così inebriante. Avrei potuto morire in quell'istante, ma sarei morta felice tra le sue braccia.

Potevo sentire il suo respiro sui miei capelli, avrei voluto che la musica durasse in eterno ….

L'altro ieri mi ha invitato con la sua famiglia ad assistere allo Schiaccianoci dei nipotini. Ho visto che era tutto il giorno che era strano. Gli ho detto che sarei andata con lui prescindere da quello che succedeva ma lui non ha voluto dirmi niente.

So che sono una sciocca ma vorrei che una volta mi invitasse senza la sua famiglia, vorrei essere solo Sharon ed Andy.

Mi alzo la mattina e penso a lui, durante il giorno penso a lui e la sera mi addormento pensando a lui …

Mi sono innamorata come una ragazzina ma lo so che sono senza speranza, più di una volta Provenza mi ha fatto capire che le preferisce giovani e bionde … ed io non sono ne l'una ne l'altra.

Ma la mia giornata ormai è fatta solo di lui … so che siamo amici ce lo siamo ripetuti varie volte ma oddio io non voglio essere sua amica ….. ma credo di non interessargli da quel punto di vista …

Forse ha ragione Gavin sono un idiota …. Ma mi sono innamorata e non posso farci nulla … se solo riuscissi a capire cosa pensa di me …..

Forse dovrei fare il primo passo …. Uffi ora devo uscire e passargli davanti .. ma perchè sto così male quando lo vedo …. Per fortuna è tutto assorto nel suo file …. Oddio come è sexy …..


End file.
